Piecemeal
by WinterVines
Summary: A look at Seth/Eirika throughout the game. Drabbles based on chapters. Chapter 11: Together with her sister in arms and their loyal knights, they would strike fear into their foes with utter devotion!
1. Chapter 1

Since I'm replaying _Sacred Stones_ again, I thought I'd explore Seth/Eirika chapter by chapter in drabbles. Any sort of feedback would be appreciated!

* * *

Based on: Prologue: The Fall of Renais

* * *

The shouts of his men echoed off the stones and up into the throne room as the wounded solider staggered through it. Seth was painfully aware of their situation before a word was spoken.

King Fado set a steely stance to his body as he addressed the princess. Lady Eirika hadn't quite grasped what was happening, but maybe that was for the best. She would learn war soon enough.

"Seth," his liege called, and the knight could only answer. "Take Eirika and head for Frelia."

It was in that moment that the Silver Knight knew what fate awaited his king. Seth had never before had to fight duty so strongly as he wished to stay behind to defend the man he had sworn his loyalty to. But he had pledged to take care of Eirika, and that was what he would do.

The fair princess struggled against him as he hurriedly pulled her away, the crashing of blades clanging down the hall as the fighting broke through castle walls. Lady Eirika called after her father, but there was nothing either of them could do for King Fado now. Seth's honor as a knight burned searing flames in the pit of his stomach, but he dared not let his own conflict show. Instead, he threw everything into protecting the princess.

They ducked around a warring hall where soldiers were clashing and crossed into the open air of the courtyard. Seth kept his pace brisk, forcing Lady Eirika to hurry after him so she wouldn't have time to see her countrymen fall.

Franz caught up with them as they neared the castle gates, almost free of the capital in flames. The younger knight had both of their horses in tow, passing the reins of the white stallion to his general. With the order to ride ahead, the blond saluted, swung up onto his own steed, and took to the northwest.

"Princess Eirika, we must—" he began, and then a flurry of wings swooped down from the sky. He recognized the man in front of the wyvern pack, and his body tensed for a fight. "Quickly! Behind me!" he shouted, stepping in front of the princess and pushing her toward his horse.

As she slipped into the saddle, she missed the way Valter looked at her, with a gleaming, predatory look to his eye as his tongue dragged across his lips. Seth knew then that he had to get Lady Eirika away from this man no matter the cost. He would not leave her to that monster. Simply killing her would be the least of the terrors awaiting.

He charged forward on foot in the hopes to knock the ravening man down, but the wyvern lashed out at him with a spiked tail, making Seth dodge to the side and miss his opportunity to strike. He raised his sword again and then—!

Pain sliced through his shoulder as Valter's lance stabbed him. White clouded his vision and his body ignited as he staggered back. Blood trickled down his armor and in the clouded stupor that followed, he heard Lady Eirika scream. That helped clear his head.

Valter threw his head back and laughed. "You're just a corpse who does not know he is dead."

He could not let this man have his princess. With a stubborn twist of his body, he slid off of Valter's weapon and somehow staggered to his horse, swinging up behind Lady Eirika as he spurred the steed into flight.

As they broke through the pass, he could not help constantly looking over his shoulder, even as his muscles screamed in protest, fearing Valter was in pursuit. That man would not stop until he was dead. Wounded like he was, Seth wasn't sure if he could fight off another assault. But injured or not, he would protect his charge.

Riding toward Frelia and half-dazed with pain, Seth could admit that he wanted to keep her safe, not merely as a knight, but as a man. Valter had made it clear how fragile they all were, and if he got his hands on Lady Eirika...

He was ashamed because his feelings did not reflect his proper duty, but either way, he would not fail her.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's number two.

* * *

Based on: Chapter 1: Escape!

* * *

Tana breathed a sigh of relief as their remaining knights swept through the fortress at Mulan for any straggling Grado soldiers. She was so glad that Eirika was all right. When she heard Renais had been attacked, she couldn't help flying out to the eastern border to offer what aid she could, although she knew it wasn't much.

She was still worried about King Fado and Ephriam, but at least her friend was safe. No doubt because of the knight at the foreign princess' side.

The pegasus rider watched as Eirika and Seth stood off to the side, most likely discussing their next course of action. Tana would go with them to Frelia, but after that... she wondered what they were planning. Seeing them so close made Tana happy, despite what those uppity nobles thought of rank and prestige and royal birth.

Everyone told stories of the Silver Knight, even in Frelia. His swordsmanship and devotion to the throne was well-known throughout Magvel. Tana knew that he would protect Eirika.

He'd always been championed even as his first few years as a knight, given special tasks even with his minimal experience. He was the youngest general to be given command of so many troops. And Tana knew that the King of Renais had always favored him more like a son than a knight. Seth's bond with the twins had to be strung with stronger stuff than just the chords of duty, she thought.

Even now she couldn't repress a small smile as she watched them. He hovered close to Eirika, wholly attentive to the princess. In turn, Eirika was relaxed. That was important now, in these times. The teal-haired woman casually touched his arm with a familiarity that Tana slightly envied. She wanted that with her own knights, but her lack of experience in the field hindered that kind of cohesive unit.

Close bonds made people stronger. And maybe even in Eirika's case, something more affectionate might be brewing. At least Tana hoped so.

Even if it wasn't the most appropriate time to think of such things, it was like those romantic ballads sang all over the countryside. A princess and her loyal knight. Some thought it taboo, but Tana thought it inspired hope.

Just because they harbored royal blood did not make them above their fellow soldiers. Real relationships shouldn't be barred by things like duty and rank. Anyone that was willing to lay down their life for someone was more than worthy.

This sort of thing was fitting for Eirika, who was beautiful and strong. Tana admired her so much, a sentiment that Eirika's people shared as well. If anyone could sway hearts, it was the Renais princess, with sword in hand and a kind word on her lips. She deserved her own happiness once the war was over.

Tana would make sure of it—even if she had to sing those songs herself.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

This one's cheating a little bit, since the scene is between chapters technically.

* * *

Based on: Chapter 2: The Protected

* * *

As Princess Eirika asked King Hayden about her father, Seth was optimistic for a fleeting moment. King Fado was a strong warrior, and he would not be bested easily. If Valter had been distracted by their skirmish, His Majesty may have had enough time. But that brief flash of hope was extinguished.

King Hayden's eyes tightened as he sighed. "...My friend King Fado... did not survive the fall of Renais Castle."

Seth steeled his features even as he felt the blow. It would be much worse for Lady Eirika.

"...No, it cannot be..." she trailed off.

Seth watched her face, but she did not crumble. Her lip wavered for a moment, but she did not say anything else. She stared at the floor hard, but Seth could do little for her. Nothing he could say would make any of it better.

The princess was holding strong, even as her fist clenched. It was for that reason he decided he would not allow his own weakness to show either. He would be her pillar of strength. There was no more conflict in his heart—no duty to struggle between. He would protect her no matter the cost.

His king was dead. His prince—missing. Even if Lord Ephriam successfully continued his assault on the Grado forces, he could all too easily end up like his father. If he hadn't already.

Lady Eirika was the only one left. In that moment, she became everything.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Based on: Chapter 3: The Bandits of Borgo

* * *

Seth watched the exchange between Neimi and the thief and sighed, staying hidden behind the corner of the crumbling wall. For a moment, he had hoped that the young man wasn't the one that took Lady Eirika's bracelet, but the proof of his crime peeked out from under his cloak.

The two didn't seem to notice him as the boy returned a small mirror to Neimi, which prompted her to start crying again. While Seth didn't want to interrupt, he had to retrieve the bracelet.

He stepped out with a loud clack of his boot against the stones, startling the duo. "...This is quite touching, but... I think you'd best return Princess Eirika's bracelet to her now."

Seth had to give the boy credit; he wiped the surprise off his face fairly quickly, replacing it with what would've passed for a convincing innocent look if the general hadn't been who he was. He sighed again as Colm started to deny his involvement. They didn't have time for this.

With a quick step more often seen with his swordsmanship, he snapped his hand out to curl in the cloak bunched at the thief's shoulder. Neimi let out a squeak, but he only spared her a glance before following through with his motion. He didn't really want to hurt Colm, as nothing foul resulted from his actions, but Seth needed to make a point. A twist of his wrist had Colm pushed into the wall several inches higher than the boy stood.

As he expected, the thief panicked once he knew the knight wasn't going to fall for his tricks. He reached inside his sleeve, but a quick glare stopped him cold. It wouldn't do for him to pull a blade and make a run for it.

Colm threw up his hands up and surrendered. "It's right here! Take it!"

When set down, Colm handed over the bracelet without another word. Inspecting it to make sure the thief hadn't pulled any sort of trick on him, Seth pivoted to turn. However, he found he couldn't just leave like that. Regardless of what had transpired, he was still a knight of Renais, and it was his duty to protect their people. After a brief appeal to the boy's morals, Seth started to walk away. He hoped words were enough.

"You're mercenaries, right? Well, then take us with you," Colm said, causing the knight to pause again.

Seth raised a brow. Had he not heard him mention Princess Eirika before? They were much more than simple mercenaries. Still, he couldn't just abandon their people. Lady Eirika would be disappointed. So, he compromised. He didn't hide his reluctance in agreeing to the arrangement, especially considering that those in hard times were often unpredictable. However, it was his liege's choice, and he would follow what she decided.

When he returned to her, he held out her heirloom. "I retrieved your bracelet from the bandit's stronghold. Here you are, Princess."

His face betrayed nothing as she refastened the jewelry to her wrist. Lady Eirika had not seen who bumped into her clearly when it was so dark. While the white lie didn't sit quite right with him, he did not correct it.

Behind her, Colm's eyes widened as he stopped, probably expecting to be reported. Seth took a bit of satisfaction in the way the boy paled when he realized just who it was he stole from. That fact alone spoke that Colm was redeemable. If anything suspicious happened, he would tell the princess what had happened, but for now he would ignore that slight unease in his gut.

Lady Eirika had a certain innocence to her that he wished to preserve as long as possible. It was a gentle naivety that had provided the base of her kindness. While he did not wish her ignorant, she deserved to keep her faith in humanity. Fighting would cure her lack of experience and unearth truths hard-learned. He would protect her from the rest.

She didn't need to see just how far their people had fallen in order to survive. The bitter taste reminded him of his own failures as a knight in protecting them. This small thing would not hurt her, for the darker side of people did not have to bared at all times. Seth did not believe Colm to be a bad person—judging from how he cared for Neimi—just enduring hard times.

It was hard to place blame when there was little he wouldn't do for Lady Eirika in the same situation.

* * *

I found it pretty interesting that he didn't reporting Colm as the thief right away, considering he wasn't exactly thrilled to have him along. Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Based on: Chapter 4: Ancient Horrors

* * *

Tension still threaded through Eirika's shoulders even though the last of the remnants had been burned to ash. Their last skirmish had been difficult, if only because they hadn't known what to expect from those dark creatures. How could monsters of myth be walking among them? Discussing their foe with Lute and Artur did nothing to alleviate her worries.

"Those revenants are said to be the least of the dark creatures. And yet, the weakest of them could outmatch any normal man. We cannot take this enemy lightly," Seth cautioned, causing her to nod even as a crease formed on her brow.

They knew little of these monsters, yet in the last battle, the general had not hesitated to throw himself in front of her as one of the ghouls approached her blind side. These creatures were no match for Seth's skill, but she still worried. Her hand curled around the hilt of her own blade. She had to learn how to protect herself. She didn't know if she'd be able to forgive herself if something happened to him.

Eirika's thoughts were clouded as they decided on their next course of action. She knew Seth's advice to return to Frelia was sound, but it wasn't an option. They could not go back because Ephriam could be in danger. What if these demons surprised her brother? Seth only wanted to protect her, but she couldn't comply with his wishes.

It made her feel a little guilty. Protecting her was his duty, but she still saw the way his face flickered in discomfort every time he drew his blade. His shoulder injury had to twinge with every strike. Another injury he bore in service to her.

So many people looked out for her. But who looked out for them? Perhaps it was naïve of her to think that a knight needed someone to take care of them, but they were people too. Her kingdom would be nothing without those loyal soldiers.

She wondered what it took to throw oneself in front of someone like her, a princess they had taken an oath to protect. Eirika knew she would do the same for Ephriam, Tana, Seth, or any of her friends, but it was different. That desire was born out of love.

What then drove the knights? What made them stick so strongly to duty, to want to make those oaths in the first place? What of Seth?

After her people recovered from the fight, Eirika thought she would suggest regular sparring to ensure they were prepared for their next encounter. Nobody should die on her account. Working with Seth would improve her swordsmanship, and if she watched him, she could ensure he rested properly. She hadn't been lying when she told him their campaign relied on him.

And this way, she may even be able to figure out what drove her Silver Knight.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Slight spoilers for this point in the game.

* * *

Based on: Chapter 5: The Empire's Reach

* * *

The Princess of Renais was one of the last people Joshua expected in Serafew. After word of the capital falling, he figured Eirika would be harbored safe in Frelia somewhere. Weren't the two nations close?

It was slightly strange seeing her marching into Grado, and stranger still to see the rapier clipped to her side. Then again, to remark such a thing as odd would make him a hypocrite when he was doing the same.

The man hovering at her elbow must be no other than the famed Silver Knight. As Eirika conversed with the townspeople, the guard was aptly attentive, periodically sweeping the streets for danger yet fully engaged with his princess' speech. The skirmish had been no different, although Joshua was pleased to find that Seth hadn't demanded Eirika stay behind.

His mother had a dedicated knight like that, although he wasn't sure if Carlyle would've let his mother fight, skilled though she was. It had been too long since Joshua was home.

Although masquerading as a mercenary, the issue at hand was a serious one if what the priestess said was true. If he stuck to Eirika's troops, there would be much more fighting until the entire thing was over, especially if she expected to march on Grado to rescue her brother.

That also meant that his mother may be in danger. The thought caused a frown to creep onto his face, but he pushed the unease away. Joshua couldn't reveal himself yet. Even if he did, they would hardly believe him. He had to shed his identity in order to learn about his people, and he wasn't done yet. Watching Eirika would give him insight into the role he must soon play. Already she seemed much closer to her knights than normal, judging from the casual tones and relaxed nature of her interactions. That was interesting.

Joshua sighed as he rolled a coin between his fingers, flinging it up into the air only to snatch it as it came down. When he removed his hand, he made a face as tails once again showed up on his palm. He could hardly act until luck was on his side again.

He had to trust that Carlyle would keep his mother safe. Much like the Silver Knight would do for his princess.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Slight spoilers for the next few chapters, but for something that's sort of obvious.

* * *

Based on: Chapter 5x: Unbroken Heart

* * *

Orson scanned the perimeter of the wood they were hiding in, but he let his mind wander. It did not matter if troops were nearby. He had to give the boy prince a little credit—even though the capital was surely in ruins by now, Ephriam pressed on to capture Renvall, hoping his miniscule efforts would be enough to save his father and sister.

But the jaded knight knew differently. It mattered not what Ephriam did at this point.

He wondered then, about Renais' prized general. No doubt Seth whisked Eirika away from her crumbling castle with what was likely a flawless performance that would be praised later. The favorite not-son, in possession of everlasting affection from the royal family.

Orson allowed a smile to grace his lips. He imagined how Seth ached to know that his king was dead, that his prince was likely to stay missing. Although he didn't know yet, his princess was soon to follow.

As they neared the gates of Renvall, that nettlesome knight Kyle kept shooting him sideways glances, trying to be discreet. He had much to learn about subtly. It was too bad he would never get the chance.

There was no way Ephriam could suspect him. He was far too clever for them, could see beyond the immediate and envision the end goal. The royals had a skewed view of the knights because of that damned Seth. They thought that knights would willingly throw their lives away for their liege, be willing to sacrifice everything. But Ephriam would soon learn differently.

Duty had not saved his wife. Nothing mattered but being at her side once again, and when this deed was done, he would be. Why should Seth be privileged to the princess' affections, even if it was out of a warped sense of duty? Why was he favored? So loved by the royal family? Orson had been just as loyal to his kingdom, and instead of rewarded, he was punished.

If Seth thought he could have everything, he was wrong. They would all see how tightly Seth clung to duty when his princess was destroyed.

Orson hoped it was painful.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Based on: Chapter 6: Victims of War

* * *

As they pressed further into Grado territory, Seth's untruths started to weigh on his shoulders. King Fado had entrusted the secret of the bracelets to him in case something dire happened, and surely their present circumstances warranted an explanation. Yet, at the same time, a part of him deeply hoped that the princess could still be spared this burden.

"_...I apologize, Your Highness. When the times comes, I will tell you what I know. Until then, I..."_

"I see. If you tell me it must wait, then it can wait. I trust you."

She trusted him, and he was holding back based on some unrealistic desire. Twice now he had lied to her, misplaced that trust she so gracefully gave. She needed to know.

His horse suddenly snorted, and Seth pulled back on the reins. An eerie fog rolled in slowly and oddly, as if it was not natural. He felt a flicker of energy moments before he jumped down from his horse to stand in front of the princess. A cloaked man revealed himself then, demanding for her bracelet.

"Princess Eirika, you will do no such thing," he said, almost automatically, before he could check is tongue. What right did he have to command her? However, without questioning, she refused to give the memento up. She had nothing other than his word, and yet still she trusted.

When the the little girl appeared, Seth knew their feeble attempts at refusal were over. Even if he hated it, he still had to try to protest. If only he had told her sooner...

But Princess Eirika was right—few things were worth a child's life. A part of his duty was protecting the people too. He couldn't explain to her why keeping the bracelet in her possession was so important, particularly if the dark mage didn't know.

In the end, he couldn't argue with her. The only hope was to end this fight quickly. They prepared for battle even as Lady Eirika declared that she had no more room in her heart for forgiveness. Seth hoped that when it was over, she did not feel the same way toward him.

When the family was saved and reunited, the knight could bear it no longer. Regardless of what happened after, the princess needed to know why Grado forces were relentlessly pursuing her. Prince Ephriam could very well be captured or dead, and Seth wouldn't hesitate to risk his life for Lady Eirika. She must have the information to carry on alone if need be.

The princess took the news in stride. He expected a reprimand for withholding it from her, but she didn't seem to place any blame upon him. That weight lifted from his shoulders as they marched on to Renvall.

King Fado should have been the one to tell her. But Seth may be all she had left.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Based on: Chapter 7: Waterside Renvall

* * *

When the commotion at the gate ceased, Orson was less than surprised to see Eirika stride through the fortress. Predictably, she wasn't alone.

"Princess Eirika. And... is that you, Seth?" he asked when he revealed himself from the shadows.

It was a shame the knight had survived. That would make his task a little more difficult.

Orson hated how close Seth stood to her, a phantom at her elbow, ready to jump to attention at a moment's notice. Those eyes were too calculating, too untrusting.

But more than that, it reminded him how Monica used to hang on his arm, used to gesture to the shops as they walked through the capital and lean on his shoulder. Seth should not have that luxury. He had not earned it.

Soon, Orson would never have to live without his wife ever again. And the Silver Knight would learn what true torment was.

As the turncoat relayed his story to the Eirika, she seemed to absorb every word with the bright eyes and eager trust she was known for. Seth, however, was quiet. He was always cautious, especially when it came to the princess. Such utter devotion to the royal family was admirable, but it made Orson sick.

It was almost too bad Seth would have to die.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Based on: Chapter 8: It's a Trap!

* * *

Orson was looking at her strangely. Something about the man's sunken eyes put Seth on edge. Orson's gaze wasn't filled with relief that his princess was safe, but something more devious. He was hesitant to liken it to that monster Valter, but there was a similar longing present. Except Seth didn't know if it was truly Lady Eirika who Orson saw.

He blinked, and the foreign look was gone, wiped clean like their emotions on the battlefield. Seth did not know whether to trust it, but prayed he was mistaken

In response, he casually shifted and slid his foot a half step closer to Lady Eirika while they conversed. Something was... off in the strangely silent halls. He followed his princess closely.

Eventually, Seth had to question him. When they stopped, Orson finally asked of Renais. A bit too late for a loyal knight, Seth thought.

"...Renais has fallen. King Fado..." Seth struggled with the words but steeled himself. He would not reveal any chips in his armor until he was absolutely certain where Orson stood. "The king is dead."

"Dead... My king..."

As Orson made his apologies, he didn't seem to be reacting correctly. There was no emotion behind his words, no surge of loss knowing that his former ruler had passed. That they had all failed. He seemed distracted. Orson's eyes often flicked to the side a little wrongly—not in nervousness for being caught, but rather in impatience.

That was when Seth caught the flash of a blade concealed in the former prisoner's attire. It was possible that he had collected it after being released, but... a loyal knight would've never left his prince in chains.

As Lady Eirika spoke with Orson, she seemed a little hesitant herself. Then Seth realized why.

"Give them to me or Seth," Orson said, and was that a strain he heard on his name? "We must not allow the Sacred Stone of Renias to be taken."

In one motion, Seth stepped in front of the princess as he pulled her behind him. Orson had given himself away.

Too many things didn't match up. There was no mention of Kyle or Forde, who were not bested easily. His actions did not match his words. Kind Fado had trusted the knowledge of the Sacred Stone to no one else. And that weapon... Orson had betrayed them.

At first, Lady Eirika questioned him, but when he pointed out the blade, she didn't say a word. She gave her full trust to him, and he would not misplace that.

"...Very well. You haven't changed a bit, Seth. If only Eirika had been alone. You, however, simply will not be deceived," Orson admitted.

The traitor meant to harm the princess, someone their knightly vows had sworn to protect no matter the cost. It was the single thing that had allowed Seth to continue on even after Renais had fallen. Had the death of Orson's wife really changed him that much? He had to know why.

A dreamy look came over Orson's face, though his eyes looking beyond them, clearly seeing something else. "My fondest wish will be granted... To spend the rest of my days in the embrace of my loving wife once more..."

Behind him, Seth felt Lady Eirika's fingers clench around his arm as she lamented for another casualty of war, her despair a weight leaning against his side.

As the enemy approached, he gently removed her fingers so he could stand at the ready to protect her. She would not be joining those lost. Not while he drew breath.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Based on: A New Journey (Interlude)

* * *

Reunited with her brother, the smiles Lady Eirika gave put the entire company at ease. As they returned to Frelia, the air was positively charged.

Seth followed his princess, proud of how far she had come. No longer ignorant to the darker side of people, she had still retained the compassion she was known for, one of the many qualities that spurred men into knighthood. She could wield a sword and fell her enemy, yet still turn a kind hand toward her allies.

When Lady Eirika announced she would travel to Rausten to warn the theocracy of Grado's intent, Seth did not say a word. He merely looked on from his station behind her shoulder, even as Ephriam voiced his protests.

While Seth didn't want her in danger, she had more than proved she was capable of such a task. She had earned the right to defend Magvel just as the rest of them did. And he would be there to guard her back.

Seth had never been more proud to serve.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

Based On: Chapter 9: Distant Blade

* * *

Despite the peril Magvel was surely in, there was a lightness in Tana's step as she followed Eirika into Port Kiris. There were so many people. Shops lined the streets with colorful banners waving in the breeze, and she could smell the sea on it. Even Eirika's eyes seemed brighter.

While Tana's first instinct had been to fly to Ephriam and aid him in the Grado assault, she knew his first reaction would've been to send her back, especially because she defied her father's wishes. They wouldn't want her to fight, too worried about her safety. But Eirika understood the need to do [i]something[/i], and she was glad she was here.

Her friend seemed a bit overwhelmed taking in the entirety of the port, slowly spinning her entire body around. But Tana didn't have to worry about Eirika getting lost in the clamor. The Silver Knight was there to watch her. With a reminder about their task, Seth brought Eirika back to earth gently.

She smiled sheepishly for a second and then went over their over story. Erina, a mercenary, was her new persona.

"Let us look for a ship then... Erina," he said, as if struggling to call her a name without a title.

Then again, Tana thought that might also have something to do with the hand Eirika placed on his arm.

"Is something amiss?" he questioned.

Eirika, thinking she'd recognized someone, stepped closer so she could lean around the knight. Tana almost squealed at the tips of Seth's ears starting to match his hair. The pegasus knight didn't think Eirika was even aware of the contact, so comfortable did she wish to be with her subjects.

When she walked over to talk to a strange green-haired woman, Seth's eyes didn't leave her. Real mercenaries didn't require bodyguards, but Tana could still see the tension in his limbs, like he could spring to her side in an instant. The Frelian princess could've been imagining it, but there was almost something wistful in the look.

She wondered if Eirika even noticed the way he looked at her. What she wouldn't give for Ephriam to match that dedication and care.

If only she really was Erina, then maybe it wouldn't be so difficult. Tana knew all about rank and expectations of royalty, and even if something did develop here, Seth may never have a chance. And to have to sit back and watch, to do nothing...

Tana knew all too-well how unbearable it was.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

Based on: Chapter 10: Revolt at Carcino

* * *

Innes had not expected Carcino to go so smoothly once Pablo had betrayed them. Yet here they were—at the council's steps with a much-earned rest. Eirika and her troop had not been the reinforcements he imagined, and although he had been prepared to fight his way through the merchant nation alone, her contributions ended the conflict swiftly.

Strange that she should head into battle so willingly when it was thought that he or Ephriam were much more suited. But the foreign princess had proved she was just as capable as the rest of them, though that came with a cost.

Eirika stumbled on the top step, lurching forward in her weariness. She had been on the front lines.

Before she could slam into the ground, the General was there with a solid grip on her elbow, pulling her back to her feet and steadying her with a hand on her back. Eirika smiled at him and laughed nervously, claiming she was more tired than she thought. She gripped his arm with a thank you.

Little escaped Innes' sight—especially not the way that Seth's touch lingered for a moment. As if realizing what he was doing, the knight hastily pulled away and bowed, murmuring something and excusing himself to oversee the rest of their troops. Eirika's brow furrowed as she watched him go, clearly missing what had happened.

She had always had a casual familiarity with her subjects. On the field, in the middle of the war, that would be overlooked and excused. But how many of those habits would persist after it was over?

Her desire to have a connection to her knights was somewhat unlike royalty, but it was a trait that endeared her to her people all the same. Many would eventually criticize her for this, for allowing herself to mingle so closely. A prince like Innes would be more fitting for her, in their eyes. The kind thing to do would be to break her of this habit. And yet.

There was a rustle of feathers, and then a pegasus touched down in a tangle of wind, sporting a green-haired rider with flushed cheeks. She dismounted with a grace she used to lack as a new recruit.

"Prince Innes!"

"Well met, Vannesa."

But Innes knew the appeal of the knights that served them, of someone who had been a near-constant companion for years. It was strange that someone like him would have so much in common with Eirika after all.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

Based on Chapter 11: Creeping Darkness

* * *

L'Arachel thought this continent was too confusing. One moment they were making headway through Port Kiris and the next they stumbled upon demons to purge in the middle of nowhere! But surely divine intervention led them here to aid a group of travelers who had been ambushed.

The teal-haired one was familiar... had she seen the woman before? L'Arachel _was_ impressed by her swordwork, though, cutting those foul beasts down and restoring purity to the land. Once they finished their holy duty, she would speak to the woman. They had so much in common!

Suddenly, a gargoyle with leathery wings streaked out from the fog, startling her mount. As L'Arachel patted the steed's neck and calmed him down, she saw that the demon had darted for the teal-haired woman instead. Oh dear. She wasn't watching.

Engaged in battle with a skeleton, the other woman didn't see her new foe. Too late, she turned, throwing her sword up to defend herself.

And then, it was like something woven on one of her court tapestries! A knight with crimson hair came dashing in, throwing himself in front of her to take the hit instead. The lance pierced through skin, but he did not falter. With a flash of his sword, the gargoyle was slain. How exciting!

After the battle, L'Arachel discovered that their new friend was the wayward Princess Eirika of Renais, and together they would rid Magvel of evil! Once they were rested, of course.

Eirika fussed over the knight that had rescued her, who apparently was Renias' general. As the man tried to tell her it was nothing, getting up to follow his lady when she inspected the rest of their troops, L'Arachel was hit with sudden intuition.

He was Eirika's Dozla. Granted, he could stand to have some more meat on his bones, but it was clear he would run to the ends of the world and dive into a sea of evil if Eirika required it! Although he could do to announce it more often.

She nodded to herself. That was how it was meant to be. It was all part of the grand design. Heroines always had their stalwart companions, bound forever by fate. She and Eirika were the same.

Together with her sister in arms and their loyal knights, they would strike fear into their foes with utter devotion!

* * *

Thank you for reading!


End file.
